


【冷战组】阿尔弗雷德的忠诚

by 00CaFFEINE



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 国设, 第三视角, 第二人称
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00CaFFEINE/pseuds/00CaFFEINE
Summary: “你”与美//国的一场谈话。
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia), America/USSR | Soviet Union (Hetalia)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 7





	【冷战组】阿尔弗雷德的忠诚

**Author's Note:**

> *第二人称，第三人视角，“你”，中国一位几经战场的暴躁心理医生  
> *该篇解读方向参考了沙希利·浦洛基的《大国的崩溃》，和西方主流定义的美国冷战胜利不同，他解读的角度更全面，很值得一读。美国是加速了苏解，但这从来不等于胜利。

“开什么玩笑呢，你的眼睛是塑料珠子吗？”  
漂亮的美国青年大咧咧地坐在懒人沙发上，垂在沙发侧的左手把玩着弹夹，蓝色的眼睛里满是嘲弄。  
“忠诚，我和那头西伯利亚的蠢熊？嗤，真是耶稣听了都会放弃显灵的烂话，你的行医执照是哪来的水货。”  
你的职业修养使你克制住了想要揍人的冲动。  
这是心理医疗的第五十五天，两个月前接受了祖国委托的你欣然远跨大洋，赴美诊疗。  
虽然心里有所准备，你还是为病人的棘手程度而感到偏头痛。  
噢我的玉皇大帝王母娘娘，如果不是为了祖国，鬼才接这个委托。  
你面前的这位先生极不配合治疗，还时时刻刻捞着把左轮转啊转，然后甩手几发子弹擦过你的耳尖和墙壁亲密接触。  
转个屁啊转，在我国枪支直接给你没收塞屁眼儿里。  
“Hero和他只是炮友关系，除了情欲也没别的什么了。”  
你忍住翻白眼的冲动，优雅地喝了口龙井茶。  
噢我亲爱的、愚蠢的美//国先生。  
情欲情欲，缺情不欲好吗？  
“琼斯先生，我相信您知道长期的炮友关系也是很难得的。”  
“再长期也只是炮友，上床又不妨碍我拿刀捅他，我也在他身上摸出过五六次小型炸弹。”  
“换言之，即使有被杀掉的风险您和他也会打炮不是么？”  
“很爽而已。”  
“可您和现在那位先生不就不再维持性爱关系了吗？他也是俄//罗//斯。”  
“不，他不是。”  
你看着黑洞洞的枪口，瞄准线后的蓝瞳安静而疯狂，你能清楚地感觉到锁住自己眉心的视线。你的手臂和小腿肌下意识地抽搐着，试图夺下枪支排除威胁，但你只能第九十三次在内心疯狂骂人，而面上笑得滴水不漏。  
“他不是我的万尼亚。”  
一个典型的美国笑容。  
金发青年笑得爽朗，爽朗到让你想起了山姆大叔。  
“那他对您而言——”  
“炮友，仅此而已。”  
话题又回到了原地，和以往的五十四天一样。  
他两百岁的年龄似乎都点在了国事上，吝啬于分哪怕一星半点给自己可怜的情商。  
你苦恼地为杯中残茶冲上第二杯热水。  
“嘿，医生，”阿尔弗雷德突然坐直了身体，“91年的圣诞节那天，你在哪里？”  
“...波斯湾的战壕里，作为维和部队的军医。”  
半垂着眼看杯中的茶水晃出涟漪，你松散地思考着。  
过往的幕幕光景窜动在你的虹膜上，漫天的黄土和烟雾，炸开的电火花，嵌在肉里的弹片，残破的石子路，灰褐的墙壁...面对阿尔弗雷德是件不轻松的差事，因为每次注视着那双蓝色的眼睛，你都会想起一些不愉快的过往。  
“那还真是辛苦！”青年装模作样地大声感叹着，你有点想把茶泼他头上。  
“可惜波斯湾不下雪，有几位英国的战友煮了蛋奶酒，大家一起缩在沙丘后面唱了几句颂歌。”你淡淡地陈述着，“他们喝着酒听着电报，然后第二天起来继续拿着枪冲锋。”  
“您呢，琼斯先生，您在哪里？”  
“Hero在办公室和老布什先生喝酒。”  
金发蓝眼的美//国随手扔掉了弹夹，黄铜色的子弹在他手里滚动。  
“91年，美妙的91年。”他撩开额发，笑出了声。  
“七月的时候我们在莫斯科的斯帕索庭院内聊天，老布什，斯考克罗夫特，戈尔巴乔夫，叶利钦，亚佐夫，弗拉基米尔，阿尔弗雷德，伊万，在，都在。”  
“70年的赤霞珠干红，87年的气泡香槟，90年的雪当利白葡萄酒。”  
“我亲爱的老伙计，我的布什总统费心尽力地为戈尔巴乔夫歌功颂德，亚佐夫元帅郁郁寡欢，他说北约就是威胁——说的真不错。”  
“我和万尼亚在庭院里聊天，他看起来瘦了很多，眼睛里的火快被风雪扑灭了，但他看起来还是那么孤傲又完美。”  
“然后就到了十二月，Hero看到那些克里姆林宫的守卫们从参议院大楼上降下了苏联的赤旗，漂亮的红白蓝三色旗取而代之。”  
“真是最惊喜的圣诞节礼物了。”  
“Fantastic.”  
短促的音节从他的喉咙里滚出，在舌尖上轻快地跳动。  
“是我的胜利。”阿尔弗雷德突然长出口气，他抛起手中的左轮，又险险地勾住扳机外的铁环。  
“是的，是我赢了，美国赢得了冷战。”  
“Hero是世界第一。”  
你看着他，看着这位贪婪而狂傲的大国。  
“先生，”你咽了咽唾沫，“冷战没有输赢。我想您才是最清楚的，老布什先生的回忆录里有写下他并不准备宣布冷战的胜利，在那年12月华盛顿并没有对美国是否在事实上帮助苏联过早走入坟墓达成一致。实际上您也知道，将苏解与冷战结束联系在一起是老布什先生的二次竞选策略——”  
“嘘，嘘，嘘，亲爱的医生，我说了，”阿尔弗雷德晃了晃手指，他缓缓地咧开笑容，“是我赢了。”  
你无奈地咽下了剩余的话。  
没办法，你永远叫不醒一个装睡的人。  
哪怕他满世界地开战，哪怕他停不下对军备的裂造，哪怕他永不休止地掠夺和制裁，他也绝不承认自己心里有位雪铸的赤红色的假想敌，他忠于自己的假想敌，忠于自己死在冷战里的爱与恨。  
美//利//坚足够固执己见，并且有那个资本。  
真是讨厌的家伙啊。  
深知青年暴戾本性的你不打算挑明他内心的弦。  
才怪。  
让阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯不再“忠诚”，这就是你的任务。  
“亲爱的琼斯先生，”你十指交握微微弓着腰，“一个国家，不能用别人的昨天，装点自己的明天。”  
冷汗从你的额角渗出，说实在的，哪怕此时被一枪崩掉脑袋你也不会感到意外。不过仗着有祖国为你护航，你愿意赌一把，赌眼前这位脾气糟糕的先生不会开枪。  
“以及先生，虽然和您无数光辉的勋章比起来不堪一击，但我也曾在中东的战场上苟延残喘了四年——For God's sake，请放稳您的枪，那让我的太阳穴一直突突作响。”  
天知道为了压抑神经反射你有多累。  
狠厉的目光剖析着你的颅骨，似乎在挑选哪个地方最适合盛放子弹。  
那蓝色阴郁又明亮，荒芜而深邃，那里面涂抹了梵高的向日葵和毕加索的格尔尼卡，他是最自由的民主国家，也是最狭隘的蛮横国家。你钦佩他的辉煌，但也厌弃他的手段。  
阿尔弗雷德最终放下了枪，蔚蓝色的眼里满是戏谑，彻骨的冷葬在他的眼底。  
“OK，亲爱的医生，让我们重头开始吧。”

FT：  
之后有空应该还会写篇伊万的沉默，大概。  
这篇政治味比较重，难搞，国设这种确实不敢肆无忌惮地写。文中很多东西建立在我个人对于美国的看法上，接受理智的聊天，不接受单向杠精。对这个国家我既钦佩又厌恶，它的辉煌和堕落会是几个世纪浓墨重彩的一笔，它本该无畏如自由的白鸽，但却无法割舍过去的病根，它本能愈发多元而不是愈发蛮横。从个人角度来看我不喜欢它的政治，但对它中途停滞的文明我无法不感到可惜和无奈。我怀念华尔街纷纷囔囔的氛围，书店里有多国语言和多国思想的书本，不同的人种能够愉悦的交流，而现在它忘记了民族熔炉的本根，激化的矛盾和割裂爆发在大街小巷，去美国朋友的第一建议会是买把枪或是各种防身术教程，好笑又讽刺。美洲的文明像彗星一样，给人一种转瞬即逝的遗憾和寞落感，让我频频想起在欧罗巴一闪而过的普鲁士。  
（私心安利下蛋奶酒，以前自己做了瓶带给同学一起喝，白兰地那么调一下是真的很好喝。）


End file.
